The invention relates to an apparatus for milking animals, such as cows, comprising a milking machine with teat cups and at least one sensor for governing the milking process, examining the milk obtained, or examining the physical condition of the animal, or any combination thereof. The apparatus is also provided with a processing unit for processing the signal supplied by the sensor, said signal being transmitted via a wireless connection to a receiver which is connected to the processing unit.
An apparatus of the type described above is known from the Dutch Patent 1,007,266.
In such apparatus, the sensor is disposed in the milk line. This has the disadvantage that the sensor does not come into contact with the animal, and moreover, there is a delay before the sensor comes into contact with the milk and is capable of making the desired measurements.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus in which the above-mentioned drawbacks do not occur or are at least minimized.
In accordance with the invention this is achieved in that the sensor is disposed in or on the teat cup or both. By so disposing the sensor it is possible to collect data regarding the milking process or the quality of the milk or the physical condition of the animal after the teat cup has been connected to the teat, or immediately after the milk flow has started or any combination thereof.
The sensor or the teat cup or both may also be provided with a processing unit. In such a case the processing unit, which is connected to the receiver, will comprise a printer or a display or both.
According to again another inventive feature, the processing unit is connected to a transmitter with the aid of which a signal is transmitted to the sensor in a wireless manner.
In accordance with an inventive feature, the wireless connection comprises a transmitter which is disposed on or in the milking machine or in both locations. According to another aspect of the invention, the transmitter is disposed near the lower side of the teat cup. According to again another inventive feature, the transmitter is constituted by an infrared transmitter or an ultrasonic or a radiographic or an optical transmitter. For the purpose of supplying the transmitter with energy, the transmitter is connected to an energy source which, according to an inventive feature, is also charged by a wireless connection. This connection has the same advantages as the wireless connection of the sensor. According to an inventive feature, more in particular, the wireless connection is achieved by means of an electromagnetic field. In an embodiment of the invention, the wireless connection is constituted by two coils. According to a further aspect of the invention, the coils constitute a transmitter or a receiver for the wireless connection. It is farther possible to charge the energy source with the aid of solar cells.
According to another inventive feature, the transmitter is connected, directly or indirectly, via an energy source, to a device for generating electrical energy, whereby, as a result of changes in air pressure or gas pressure, a body, such as a magnet, is caused to move, and, using said motion, electrical energy is generated in an electromagnetic manner.
According to a further inventive feature, the body is disposed in the pulsation chamber or milk chamber or both of the teat cup.
According to another inventive feature, the body is connected directly or indirectly to a liner of the teat cup.
According to a further inventive feature, the lower part of the teat cup is tapering, and the apparatus also comprises a carrier having a recess which corresponds to the tapering lower side of the teat cup. In the inoperative position, the teat cup is retained on the carrier with the aid of a withdrawal member that comprises a cord which has one end connected to the lower side of the teat cup and the other end to a control piston and cylinder component.
For the purpose of facilitating the reading of signals received by the sensor, according to an inventive feature, the receiver of the wireless connection is disposed in the vicinity of the transmitter. According to another inventive feature, the receiver is disposed in or on the carrier of the teat cup.
In accordance with an inventive feature, the sensor makes the following measurements as well as others the temperature of the milk, the conductivity of the milk, the cell count or the germ count of the milk, the presence or absence of the teat in the teat cup or the vacuum level in the teat cup, the blood pressure of the animal, the heart beat of the animal, the internal pressure in the teat or movements of the teat cups liner.
According to an inventive feature, a mass inertia sensor is disposed in or on the teat cup or at both locations.
In accordance with an inventive feature, the signal supplied by the mass inertia sensor is transmitted to a processing unit in a wireless manner or via a fixed connection, such as, for example, an electric wire or optical fiber, or via contact surfaces.
According to a further inventive feature, if the mass inertia sensor signals that a teat cup has fallen from a teat, the processing unit emits a further signal that causes the vacuum in the teat cup to be removed.
According to again another inventive feature, if the mass inertia sensor signals that a teat cup has fallen from a teat, the processing unit emits a further signal which causes the relevant teat cup to be automatically reconnected to the teat.
According to a further inventive feature, the apparatus comprises a milking robot having a robot arm with the aid of which the teat cups are automatically connected to the teats of the animal to be milked. According to again another aspect of the invention, the processing unit comprises a computer.